


Rush

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: He whispers, hot open mouthed kisses, and she tastes like cinnamon from her toast that morning and the butterbeer he had bought for her, ran all the way to Hogsmeade under his cloak and bought for her, just because she said she’d never tried one before.I want you to experience everythinghe’d told her, and she’d looked so innocent... ...





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**_Rush_ **

**_By: Infinitesimal_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

He still isn’t sure how they got here, sticky and feverish, Lily pressed against the trunk of an old oak tree, his big hands tangled in her hair. It’s two days before end of term and the hottest day of the year. They’d wound up in the forest after just the right amount of taunting– Lily never backed off a challenge. He supposed she’d done something very stupid, like unbutton the top of her shirt or bite her bottom lip, or, really, just stand still for a bit too long under the gleaming yellow sun. Hadn’t she learned well enough by now that she was completely ( _totally, violently, uncontrollably_ ) irresistible? 

And god, she’s fucking gorgeous in the sunlight, with her messy hair and eager eyes. Her pristine white school shirt is damp and held together by just two buttons in the middle, he’d gotten distracted before he could finish with that. He likes the press of her skin and bra against it, mmm, black today, _fuck_ , and he takes a moment to pull away and just look at her. Colt legs bare and glistening, splayed a bit, skirt rumpled and pushed up, up, up. She’s perfect in every way except for her insecurity, which leads her to bringing trembling fingers up to close her shirt. 

"Don’t." He moves back in so their bodies touch and takes hold of her hands. "You’re so fucking beautiful, Lily." One hand he places on his chest, the other he brings to his mouth, where he presses hot open mouthed kisses on the inside of her wrist. 

"I _love_ you like this," he pants. "When you’re so spread open. _Debauched_."

She writhes against him and he thinks, _move again, make that sound again, and I swear, oh, I swear I’ll explode._

"I want to feel you." He hisses in her ear, kissing it. "Every inch of you. God, you drive me _mad_."

"James, _oh_ ," She whimpers, and it sounds like a prayer. "Please."

He places a hand on either side of her face and moves down, down, down, until he’s caressing the soft skin of her thighs, up, up, up where her skirt is trapping that warmth, that delicious heat. He can feel it pulsing and pulsing and she arches off the tree trunk when his fingers brush against it.

"Please?" He questions her hoarsely, and he wants her so bad. He rubs up hard against her hip and reaches underneath the damp cotton of her panties, she cries out _so loud_ when he does that thing with his middle finger. "Tell me what you want." He whispers, hot open mouthed kisses, and she tastes like cinnamon from her toast that morning and the butterbeer he had bought for her, ran all the way to Hogsmeade under his cloak and bought for her, just because she said she’d never tried one before. _I want you to experience everything_ he’d told her, and she’d looked so innocent, with her hair spread out like fire across his pillow, in her little girl pajamas and her bright pink socks. _I want to show you the world._

"I want," She pants, bleary eyed against his mouth. She grips his shoulders _so hard_ and he hopes there will be bruises, because then she would lie in bed next to him and kiss each little crescent mark she’d dug into his skin, with a rush of warm breath and an _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry_. Because sometimes _that_ was better than anything, when they were naked and quiet and sleepy and he knew she cared about him, god, she had too, she just _had_ too, she had to love him as much as he loved her, even if she _was_ afraid to say it, or think it, or feelit. 

"I want-" She breaks off, panting, but he knows exactly what she’s asking for, even if she _can’t_ bring herself to say it. 

He hooks his fingers inside the tops of her panties and pulls them down her legs, holding her up as she stumbles out of them. She undoes his belt with clumsy fingers and all of the air in his body escapes his lungs in one great _woosh,_ because she’s unbuttoned his boxers and is slipping her little hand inside. In that moment he swears that this feeling is _everywhere_ , this euphoria, it’s pulsing in the air around them, ricocheting through his body and the trees and the whole goddamn world, he’s sure, because there is nothing left but him and her and her and him and _god_ , it feels, it just, it’s _so good_. 

Suddenly she lets go of him and he’s latching her legs around his hips and he’s supporting her entire body against the tree, careful, he hopes, not to hurt her. And then in one quick movement he’s, he’s, _oh_ he’s inside her and it’s hot and tight and _oh, oh, god_ , she does that thing with her hips and it’s his turn to leave bruises on the delicate flesh of her thighs. She cries out again and he doesn’t want to hurt her but he can’t stop, can’t imagine _ever_ stopping. The world is spinning around him and he’s crying out _so loud_ , and then he opens his eyes and sees her there, her head stretched back, the sun glinting on her skin, and he thinks, _it’s more than just love, god, god, god, it’s more, it’s more, it’s infinite._ Later, when he feels her come around him, the sound of his name on her lips hushed and beautiful, everything goes completely still before exploding in a rush of color and sound. 

" _God_ ," He whispers, and he clings to her so tight and realizes he’s crying, because the world is falling down around them, and he’s just, he’s so fucking _scared_. "God, Lily. I love you _so much_."

-

-

-

_**Author's Note:** REVISED! **I** think the changes are pretty obvious and pretty badly needed, but that's probably just because I've been staring at this story in my 'FICCY' folder for so many years. -__-; Anyways, hope you enjoy. Reviews are spectacular, and I am **still** amazed beyond belief that this thing won second place in the Hourglass Awards. -shakes head-_

_And I sort of apologize for all the italics, btw, but not really because I like them, because they are passionate and so is James so nyahhh._

  



End file.
